


Sledding and Snowmen (Bucky x Reader)

by faith_trust_and_pixie_dust



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I mean he IS the winter soldier..., bucky likes the snow way too much, snow day!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust/pseuds/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to stay inside and read, but Bucky has other plans... (not THOSE kind of plans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding and Snowmen (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this one is longer.. it certainly felt like it when I was writing it!!!!

"Come on, you can't stay inside forever!" Bucky exclaimed as he saw you curled up on the couch with yet another book in your hand. You looked up to see him fully decked out in snow gear, minus a glove on his metal arm.

"First of all, yes I can. Second of all, where the hell are you going?" you said.

"I'm going outside, and you're coming with me!" Bucky reached down and scooped you up, leaving the blanket behind as he slung you over his shoulder. You shrieked, and pounded his back with your fists in vain.

"Bucky!" You heard him chuckle as he gently set you down on your bed.

"Get dressed in warmer clothes," was all he said as he walked out of your room. You crossed your arms like a stubborn child and shouted, "No!" after his retreating figure.

"Yes!" he shouted back, laughter apparent in his voice. You sighed in defeat, and got up to start looking through your dresser.

  


"Look! You emerged from your hole out into the scary wilderness!" Bucky teased you.

"Shut up Bucky!" you yelled, carefully placing your feet in the thick snow, paying no attention to anything besides trying not to trip. Suddenly two arms were on your waist, and you looked behind you to see Bucky smiling gently at you.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said. You smiled and stepped forwards with a little more bravado. After a few more steps, Bucky's hands tightened and he lifted you up.

"Come on, we're going sledding!"

"Bucky...!" you warned.

"It'll be fun, I promise. He set you down at the top of a hill and went to retrieve the sled. Now you were able to get a good look at your surroundings. There was white snow glistening in the ghostly light of the sun covering everything, spare the coarse green of the tops of the tall pines. The sky was a silvery gray, and snowflakes were just starting to fall from it. You closed your eyes and inhaled, smiling as cold, crisp air filled your lungs.

You didn't even realize Bucky had come back until he said softly, "Beautiful, isn't it?" You opened your eyes to see your soldier standing next to you, his dark hair in deep contrast to the brilliant white of the snow, and his sparkling blue eyes gently observing the scene.

"Not as beautiful as you," you said. Bucky laughed, looking at you fondly, then added, "Enough with the chick flick moments. Let's go sledding!" He set the sled down and sat in it as you shook your head, smiling. He turned around to look at you and said, "Well, hop on!

Uncertainly, you lowered yourself onto the sled as well, feeling Bucky's arms wrap around you to grab hold of the rope.

"Here we go!!" he said into your ear. He urged the sled forwards, and it started sliding down the hill, slowly gaining speed. The earlier beauty of the landscape disappeared in the rushing of the wind and whirling of the snow. Your fear turned into exhilaration as the sled hit a bump in the snow, causing you to go airborne for a few seconds.

"Whoo hoo!!" Bucky shouted, making you laugh out loud. By the time the sled slowed and you reached the bottom, all of your earlier misgivings about not coming outside were completely gone.

"Let's go again!" you shouted, jumping off the sled and brushing snow from your jacket. Bucky chuckled, getting off the sled himself as you trudged up the hill.

  


Many sled rides later, you finally suggested you do something else.

"How about... we build a snowman?"

"Sounds good!" Bucky agreed. You each started rolling separate balls of snow, and eventually you had a three-tier snowman.

"Now comes the best part," Bucky said. "We decorate it!"

"But we can't decorate it like a boring old traditional snowman..." you mused. "I know! Let's make it like a mix of all of the avengers!"

"Hm?" Bucky said, obviously confused.

"You know," you explained patiently. "We give it red hair for Natasha, an arc reactor for Tony, a bow and arrow for Clint, and so on and so on!" A smile grew on Bucky's face.

"That is a brilliant idea. Let's go collect the stuff!" You both dashed off, grabbing red spray paint, a stick, some string, purple shorts, a red sheet, some blue spray paint, and Bucky's mock Captain America shield. You assembled your snowman and looked at it proudly.

Bucky put his arm around your shoulders and said, "(Y/N), I think this deserves a celebration." You looked up at him, and suddenly his mouth was on yours. His metal hand on your cheek and the coldness of his lips perfectly balanced out the warmth coming from his body pressed up against yours. Your heart pounded in your chest, never ceasing to race each and every time he kissed you. When you broke apart, all you saw was him, the beauty of his bright eyes, the pink on his cheeks and nose, his dark brown hair cascading down his forehead. None your surroundings mattered anymore, for you held the most gorgeous thing in your arms. 

You stepped away and said, "You know, Barnes, I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate right now." Bucky chuckled and took your hand as you both walked back towards the door, sled in tow.

"Extra chocolate?"

"Like always." You kissed him on the cheek, your heart happy with the warmth of his hand and coldness of the snow falling from the sky.


End file.
